dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Sidney Poindexter
Sidney Poindexter is a recurring ghost on Danny Phantom. He is first seen in "Splitting Images," in which he is the main villain. Poindexter appears in every season. He uses his powers to bully the bullies and protect the nerds and special Kids. History Past Poindexter is one of the few ghosts shown to have a previous human life before his current residence in the Ghost Zone. Once a nerdy teenager from the 1950s, he was known as the most bullied student of Casper High and, as such, holds a soft spot and great concern for those who suffer as much as he did. He was bullied so much that picking on him became a graduation requirement before he died. Because Poindexter was stuffed into his locker so many times, his ghost now haunts Locker 724, with the mirror inside being a gateway to the Ghost Zone. In the Ghost Zone, Poindexter resides within a black-and-white version of Casper High from the late '50s. His former classmates are also there, thus making his eternal torment continue. Character History In "Splitting Images," Poindexter gains passage into the present-day human world when Danny is assigned Locker 724. Poindexter sees Danny pulling pranks on Dash Baxter and, thinking that Danny is the bully, starts to fight Danny, proclaiming that he will always be there to protect the nerds. The fight eventually causes Danny to reveal his human-half, causing Poindexter to believe Danny uses his powers for evil. Poindexter then possesses Danny's body and banishes his ghost half to Poindexter's world, where Danny is tormented. Poindexter, now in Danny's body, tries to help those who are bullied and ends up gaining the friendship of Dash and the other popular students. Poindexter is forced back into the mirror by Danny with Sam and Tucker's help. In the mirror world, Danny and Poindexter fight. Danny wins, escapes, and smashes the mirror so that Poindexter cannot come back. However, Poindexter is made happy since his classmates now respect him for "fighting" the "halfa." In "Reign Storm," Poindexter and Princess Dorathea (in her dragon form) break up a fight between Danny and Skulker. Poindexter tells Danny that Skulker is not the ghost he should be fighting. It is then revealed that many ghosts, including Poindexter, have been kicked out of the Ghost Zone by Pariah Dark. When he is next seen, Poindexter is watching Pariah's army overrunning Amity Park from a rooftop. He feels bad for the humans and says that the ghost soldiers are bullies. Later in the episode, Poindexter shows disdain towards the other ghosts when they take over many establishments in town, believing it is unfair to bully the humans out of their homes. Skulker argues with him, saying that they are only taking over stores in which nobody lives. Skulker then shoots an arrow at Poindexter, pinning Poindexter to the wall of the store. Poindexter says to himself that this situation seems oddly familiar (referencing his extensive history of being bullied). At the climax, when Danny seeks help from the other ghosts, Poindexter is one of the first to support his efforts in defeating the Ghost King. He and the Dragon Ghost take out many of the Ghost King's soldiers. In "The Fright Before Christmas," Poindexter and Danny's other foes throw a party as part of their annual truce to not fight on Christmas. Later, he and Youngblood help restore damage to Amity Park by bringing a Christmas tree back to its owner. Poindexter's final appearance is in the series finale, "Phantom Planet." He helps Danny and all the other ghosts save the Earth. Unlike his earlier appearances, he is seen wearing purple pants throughout this episode. Appearance Sidney Poindexter has black-and-white colored clothing and skin, most likely a reference to him coming from the '50s. He wears wire-frame glasses, a pocket-protector and a bow-tie. This further reinforces his image as 'geeky' and 'nerdy.' His look is complete with buck teeth and a nasally, high-pitched voice. He is also shown wearing a white-sleeved t-shirt and, presumably, tweed-styled pants, possibly creating the notion that at one time Casper High introduced school uniforms. He has black hair in a fashion similar to a bowl or bob cut, three freckles above each cheek and gray eyes, most likely to play on his black-and-white themed image. He is also shown wearing shoes similar to that time period. Personality Poindexter hates seeing his fellow nerds bullied and tries to stand up for them. He uses his ghost powers to do this. Poindexter is calmer than most other ghosts and acts as the voice of reason in episodes like "Reign Storm" to Skulker. He enjoys sodas and egg creams and likes to participate in social events. Despite being labeled as one of Danny's foes, Poindexter is very easily persuaded into helping Danny. Powers and Abilities *Intangibility, Invisibility, Flight' '''and' '''Overshadowing: Standard ghost power. Notably, he can overshadow a half-ghost. *'Ghost Ray': He is shown shooting ectoplasmic energy beams from his eyes and hands. *'Telekinesis': He can cause objects to float and attack people at will. Sightings Trivia *The word "Poindexter" means a boringly studious and socially inept person, i.e. a geek. *Poindexter is the first (and so far, only) character to use the term "halfa." *His appearance is similar a character from another show Butch Hartman worked on (Mandark from Dexter's Laboratory). *It is possible that Poindexter was accidentally killed or driven to suicide by the bullies during his high school years, which would explain his physical form and vendetta against bullies. *Interestingly, his spectated appearance and nasal voice resemble his voice actor Peter MacNicol's previous lawyer character Austin Haggard in a Tales from the Crypt episode, "Let the Punishment Fit the Crime." Poindexter switching bodies with Danny could be a reference to the the twist end of that episode, where Haggard switches his place and nerdy appearance with the main character of the episode (the difference being while Poindexter did this to escape to the living world, Haggard did this to escape to the afterlife). *In "Reign Storm," Poindexter partners with Princess Dorathea and even rides on her back while she is in dragon form. This may be a reference to Poindexter's voice actor Peter MacNicol's previous role in the film Dragonslayer (distributed by Paramount Pictures, which also happens to own Nickelodeon), in which MacNicol plays a young wizard attempting to slay a dragon (ironic since Poindexter bonded with a dragon while MacNicol's other character attempted to slay one in the film). Gallery Category:Ghosts Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring antagonists Category:Reformed antagonists Category:Males Category:Students